Embrace Me
by kateziva
Summary: A series of oneshots throughout Castle's seasons, focusing on all the moments where Caskett could've hugged.
1. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**I forgot the author's note... Well here it is:**

**Ok so first of all. Welcome to this story! I got this idea a while ago when I was thinking about how unrealistic it is that these two guys don't really touch until season 4. I hug so many people and the poeple around me all hug other people and yeah I just thought they must've hugged before season so this is a collection of headcanons or slightly AU oneshots focusing on Castle and Beckett hugging.**

**So far I only have this one chapter. I already have an idea for the next one but just so you guys know I would very much aprecciate you sharing your own ideas. If you can think of an episode where you felt like they could've hugged or somehting close to that then just let me know :)**

**Ok that's it. I'm shutting up now. Have a good read and maybe let me know how you liked it? Reviews are such a nice thing.**

* * *

_It's funny, Kate thinks. She feels a little awkward but she doesn't regret it. _

* * *

It's been a while since she had felt like this, so... at home. The eggs Castle made her were so delicious that she had to interrupt her description of the previous evening, to suppress the moan that was trying to fight it's way up her throat. The smirk on Castle's face told her that he had noticed anyway and she surprised herself with an answering smile. When she felt two spots of heat spread over her cheeks she hastily went back to answering Alexis' question about her dress, trying to ignore the flutter in her stomach that had made a habit of appearing whenever he looked at her a little too intensely, with that challenging glint in his eyes.

The wave of affection for this family, washing over her, had caught her by surprise and for a second she held her breath whilst listening to Alexis energetically sharing an anecdote from school. Her laugh came delayed and a little breathy but no one seemed to notice. Kate almost got up then. An explanation for why she had to leave already on the tip of her tongue. But she didn't . As much as it scared her, she liked this. This sense of belonging reminding her so much of family. _Her dad twirling her around in the park and her mother's laughter filling the air. Her arms enveloping them both and the scent of her flowery perfume that reached her nose as the dizziness began to wane._

Her throat closed up and her eyes got watery. She winced when she suddenly felt a hand on her's „Katherine dear, are you alright?" Martha's voice made her look up and she desperately tried to swallow past the lump in her throat while simultaneously bringing a smile to her face, not quite real but not fake either. „Yes, yes sorry. I kinda got lost in thought there." Kate was pretty sure that she didn't have Castle's mother fooled but the redhead just nodded at her and stood up to get herself some more coffee. „Anybody want a refill?" Castle shook his head and she simply held up her still half-full cup and smiled a silent 'thank you'.

Alexis also rose from her seat and grabbed her glass of orange juice. „Alright I'll go up to my room and read, ok dad?".

He smiled at her and nodded. Then he frowned and asked „Sweetie are you gonna read 'To Kill a Mockingbird'?"

„Yes, why?" His daughter replied.

„Come on Alexis it's the weekend. You shouldn't start your day with homework." Kate had to suppress a chuckle. He was actually whining.

The girl rolled her eyes. „Dad, I like the book. Besides I have to know what happens to Tom Robinson."

The detective cringed a little and the girl's eyes widened. „No." she said.

„I didn't say anything." Kate tried to backpedal but the guilty look on her face betrayed her.

„Ugh why can't the world at least be fair in books?" Alexis let out a sigh. „Well, goodbye Detective Beckett. It was nice to see you." The genuine smile on the girl's face made her reach out a hand and lightly touch her forearm. „Same goes for you."

With a last wave she walked up the stairs.

As soon as Kate heard Alexis' door fall shut she let her head drop on the kitchen counter and groaned. When Castle chuckled she looked up and glared at him which only made him laugh harder. „You look ridiculously cute right now." He grinned .

Her heart skipped a beat, as stupid as that sounded. That was what it actually did. She looked around for something to throw at him so he wouldn't see that his words had affected her. Finding nothing, she settled on an eye-roll.

„Alright kids, I have lines to learn." Martha turned to Kate and explained „I have an audition tomorrow."

„Oh well good luck to you! And thanks again Martha for the necklace." The older woman shook her head „Oh shush. Your neck is the loveliest place that jewellery's been in years."

And then she quickly bent down to brush a kiss against her cheek and left the dining area, walking up the stairs.

Kate sat motionless on her bar stool, a dumbfounded expression on her face. That had totally taken her by surprise. More than the kiss, the yearning for the comfort of a motherly hug that the caress had left behind.

Castle's laugh snapped her out of her daze and she felt annoyance bubble up inside of her.

„I'm really not that amusing, Castle."

He bit his lip and cocked his head to one side. It was almost unbearable how much he looked like a little boy in that moment and the flutter in Kate's stomach was back.

„You kind of are today, Detective." At her glare he dropped the teasing grin for an earnest smile. „It's just interesting to see you... like this. Out of your element somehow and then again not at all." She furrowed her brows. „I don't really get what you're saying. Should I be flattered or insulted?"

The writer shrugged „Wasn't exactly meant as a compliment, more of an observation. But it was definitely not an insult."

She held his gaze. It was scary how easy it was to get lost in the color of his eyes. The shade of blue filling his irises was more of a cold color and yet somehow there was this warmth that swirled in them. The flutter had grown into strokes of wings attached to a giant butterfly flapping against her abdominal wall. And her heart was pounding so loudly that she was afraid he could hear it too.

The shrill ringing of her phone startled them both and the moment they had just shared was gone.

Kate picked up her phone „Beckett?... Got it... Yes I'll be there shortly." When she hung up and looked at Castle she could've sworn she saw something close to disappointment flicker over his face. But before she could be sure he had schooled his features and asked „Catch a case?" She nodded her confirmation „Wanna come with?".

„Nah, I think inspiration struck last night. I'll try to write today." At her grin he touched the bruise beneath his left eye. „Wow that pun was not at all intended." He admitted.

Kate got up and drank the last sip of her coffee. „Ok, well then I gotta be on my way."

„I'll walk you to the door."Together they made their way towards the front door. She got her bag and went for the door handle but then hesitated. Turning around she acted impulsively and pulled him in a quick hug. „Thanks for breakfast." She stumbled a bit over the words, shocked at her actions and then she was out the door before Castle could even think of a response.

He stared at the closed door and said with a bemused smile „You're welcome."

* * *

In the privacy of her car she runs her hands through her hair and then settles one of them on her stomach in an attempt to calm down the tingling and fluttering.

The other one goes up to trace the smile that has stolen it's way on her lips.

It's funny, Kate thinks. She feels a little awkward. But she doesn't regret it.

In fact, she would do it again.

Maybe next time she'd give him a chance to hug her back.


	2. When the Bough Breaks

**Hey guys. I'm sorry it took so long but here is a new chapter. Thanks for the follows :)**

**Let me know what you thought and maybe if you have ideas for more chapters...**

* * *

This was all wrong. All the wrong words were coming out of his mouth. He had come over when he saw her open his book. Curious about her reaction to the dedication.

He had wanted to tell her that he wouldn't take the offer because he cared too much about her. Ok he hadn't planned to say that, but something of the kind that wouldn't send her running.

And now they were fighting. How were they fighting?

It was his own fault really. He had been so close to admitting his feelings for her that he panicked and came up with a weak theory for the case. And he could've sworn that there had been disappointment on Kate's face but it had been too late to backtrack. Castle couldn't hide his bruised ego when she had more or less said that she wouldn't mind him dropping the Nikki Heat series and walking away from her.

And that was when the fight had started.

He was pouting and he knew he was. What she said probably made a lot of sense. Everything she ever said did. But he had stopped listening. Too distracted by the way her eyes had narrowed and she had clenched her jaw.

God she was hot when she was angry.

Castle couldn't help but look after her as she walked away from him, his eyes taking notice of just how perfectly that damn blue dress fit her and clung to her in all the right ways.

_No, brain. I'm pissed at her ok? I can't think thoughts like that. Drool and anger don't mix well_. It was no use. He simply had no control over his attraction towards Kate Beckett.

Damn her, he thought. And damn that dress.

After about half an hour of incredibly dry smalltalk with so many faceless people that he had stopped counting, he saw a flash of blue from the corner of his eye.

He turned around, immediately knowing that it was her, and saw the detective walking towards the exit.

Castle couldn't remember giving his legs the order to walk but that was certainly what they were doing, right after her. He had almost caught up with her, desperately trying to think of something he could say to her to explain why he was running after her but he didn't have an answer to that himself.

One step away from her, his hand outstretched to make contact with her shoulder and he visibly jumped when suddenly a voice was calling out.

"Hey Mr. Castle. How about a picture with the muse, huh?"

Beckett turned around startled and he noticed the moment she saw him, her eyes narrowing. "Castle," she bit out and he held up his hands as if to say, "I didn't have anything to do with it" and "Please don't shoot" at the same time.

He smirked a little when he thought about how she was even hotter now than earlier. Her eye make up slightly smudged, the angry glint in her eyes and the flush of embarrassment that colored her cheeks. She noticed. Of course she noticed. Her lips were forming a thin line and he felt the sudden urge to apologize because she didn't look simply pissed. She actually looked hurt and the thought of him being the reason for the expression on her face made his heart clench a little.

He didn't get to examine that feeling any further when the guy who had called out to them let out an impatient cough. "Hey come on guys. Just one picture. That's all I ask."

Castle saw Beckett eyeing the reporter and then the exit. The way her eyes flicked back and forth was almost comical.

He raised an eyebrow when she looked at him and the resigned sigh she let out, was all the confirmation he needed to softly pull her into his side and smile into the camera.

He felt her fingernails digging into his back but he also heard her gasp and felt her warm body pressed into his side.

"Smile a little, Nikki," the reporter demanded and Castle swore he could almost feel her jaw clench at him addressing her as the book character. He bowed down to tease her about it but was unprepared for the scent of her perfume hitting his nose and lost track of what he was going to say. That was when he noticed his hand on her back was only centimeters away from the part of her dress that showed off her lovely back. He couldn't help himself. It was as if his fingers moved on their own, making their way towards her exposed skin, trailing the line of her spine upwards. Castle felt her breath hitch and a cocky grin spread over his face.

The sharp pain of her squeezing a muscle in his back between her fingers brought him back to reality and he heard the reporter thanking them and walking off just before she shoved him away.

The glare she threw at him could've made hell freeze over but all it did was make him feel warm inside.

At his smile she huffed, turned around and walked out the exit. If there would've been any way for her to slam the door shut, he was sure she would have.

God she was hot when she was angry.


End file.
